Hearts & Fists - Youthful Drive
by T2 Angel
Summary: Sakura is excited that Sean is coming to China for a visit. It's been months since she's seen him and she wants to make clear all feelings between the two of them. Set in the "Hearts & Fists" universe. One-Shot. Sakura/Sean.


**A/N: 03.06.2018**

 **Hey, all! Welcome back to Hearts & Fists! I'm still planning on a "Hearts & Fists III" but I'm a long way from giving an official date of when it will be released. For now, here's another one-shot that was requested, I had planned, and it took me forever to finally finish! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Now, let's set up where it falls in the timeline.**

 **Hearts & Fists  
Hearts & Fists –The First Date  
Hearts & Fists – Lovers' Sparring Match  
Hearts & Fists – The Proposal  
Hearts & Fists – The Wedding  
Hearts & Fists – A Deal's A Deal  
Hearts & Fists II: Retaliation  
Hearts & Fists – Fear  
Hearts & Fists – Kindred Spirits  
Hearts & Fists – Youthful Drive**

 **Alright! Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

 **Hearts & Fists – Youthful Drive**

Sakura woke up right at 8 AM with a huge smile on her face. She showered and cleaned up, taking extra precaution to how she readied herself today. After all, Sean was coming to town. It had been three months since Chun-Li found out she was pregnant and five months since Sakura had seen Sean face to face. Needless to say, Sakura was a bit anxious to see Sean. She wanted to look her best but still herself, as evident by the fact that she grabbed her white headband and tied it around her forehead as she left her dormitory. She got downstairs, saw Chun-Li waiting in the car, and dashed toward the car.

Chun-Li looked at Sakura as she got in and laughed.

"Hey, Chun-Li!" Sakura said. "What's so funny?"

"Excited, are we?" Chun-Li asked.

"Sure she is, Mom!" Mei said from the backseat. "Her friend is coming!"

Sakura turned and looked at young girl, "Hey, little sis!"

"Hi, big sis!"

"Gimme some!" Sakura held her hand out and Mei gave her five. She looked back at Chun-Li, "Mei's right, ya know. I'm just happy Sean is here."

"Oh, yes," Chun-Li said. "I'll just bet you are."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"What what?" Chun-Li smiled, innocently.

"Don't 'what what' me!" Sakura insisted. "That's something I'd say! Now, what?!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Chun-Li replied.

"Wrong! Something! What gives?"

Chun-Li smiled. "Oh. Nothing."

Mei giggled quietly as well.

Sakura huffed and started grumbling how no one ever tells her anything.

The trio left Hangzhou and arrived in Shaghai, arriving at the Shanghai Pudong International Airport. They sat in the car, waiting for Sean by the terminal entrance. Soon enough, he walked out of the terminal, carrying his bags. Sakura got out of the car, instantaneously, and ran at him, hugging him.

Sean chuckled and hugged her back, "Hey, Sakura!"

"Hey!" Sakura squeezed him harder. She let him go and looked at him, "How was the flight?"

"It was great! Window seat, no screaming babies, and only one drunk guy!"

"Sounds like paradise."

"Close enough."

Sakura smiled. "Chun-Li's here. Ready to take us back to Hangzhou."

"Sounds good," Sean said.

They went over to the car, put Sean's bags in the trunk, and got inside the car.

Sean smiled, "Ms. Chun-Li! And little warrior, Mei!"

"Hi, Sean!" Mei said, happily.

"Sean, great to see you," Chun-Li said.

"You, too. Oh." Sean groaned. "My sister says hi."

"How is Laura?"

"Irritating."

Sakura laughed. "Aww, she isn't that bad!"

"You try being her little brother!" Sean replied.

All of the ladies laughed.

"Anyway," Sean said, disgruntled. He smiled, his mood lightening up. "Chun-Li, how's the baby?"

"Perfectly healthy," Chun-Li said, happily.

"Boy or girl?"

"We'll find out soon. We wanted to wait until the birth, at first, but now we're so anxious to find out."

"Me, too!" Mei said.

"Me, three!" Sakura said.

"Oh, well, me four!" Sean said.

They all had a good laugh at that.

They drove back to Hangzhou and spent the day hanging out in various places. Eventually, they met up with Ryu; having lunch and sightseeing around the city before going back to Ryu and Chun-Li's for dinner.

After dinner, Sean and Sakura were walking down the street, both of them feeling nervous as they tried to figure out the best way to approach the subject of the kiss they shared five months ago after the H.A.T.E. Company ordeal.

"Y-you…" Sakura cleared her throat. "You gonna be okay staying with Ryu and Chun-Li?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Sean said.

"Just they tend to be lovey-dovey every now and again and Mei loves to hang around people. I mean, I don't mind it. Heck, I love it but…"

"She's nowhere near as bad as my sister!" Sean chuckled, "Trust me! A week with her will be a joy."

"Oh, cool, cool!"

They walked for a little while longer in an awkward yet comfortable silence.

"So, uh, what made you decide to come out here?" Sakura asked.

Sean looked at her, "Finally a chance to get to. I've got a job back home and, between that and tournaments, it was hard to find the time."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Same here."

"And the tournaments are really paying off," Sakura said. "The way you took out those H.A.T.E. guys in L.A. was awesome. I should know. I got a front row seat to it."

Sean chuckled. "Thank you. But don't cut yourself short. You did pretty awesome, too. I only jumped in because those jerks had you outnumbered."

"And believe me, I appreciated that. Your techniques just look like they keep getting better."

"Thanks. I still got a lot of work to do."

"Me, too," Sakura added.

"Hardly," Sean scoffed. "Like I said, you managed to hold those H.A.T.E guys off all on your own before I got there."

Sakura giggled. "All the same, I'm glad that I got to move here. I can learn from Ryu firsthand and go to school. Win-win."

"How is that?" Sean asked. "The training with Ryu?"

Sakura's smile widened as far as it could go. "Sooooo awesome!"

"Awesome." Sean's mind drifted to something that he wasn't sure if he should ask but did need to know for a few reasons. "Hey, so, I always wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Sakura replied.

"Do you… have a thing for Ryu?" Sean asked. "Or, like… have you ever?"

Sakura smiled and thought about that. "Once. When I was younger." She shook her head, "But not anymore. And for a lot of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well, the age thing for one. Other reasons, too, though. Like, when I first saw him fight, I remember thinking how he was like a real life superhero and a martial arts expert to boot. He was like… a teenage fantasy dream, you know?"

Sean chuckled, quietly.

"But…" Sakura said, "I think I realized, even before he and Chun-Li got together, that I just wouldn't be a girl he'd be interested in. Not just because of age but because of… me, I guess."

"What's wrong with you? Because you're awesome!"

Sakura giggled, "Thanks. And I don't think anything's wrong with me. I'm just not his type. Plus, me trying to be would've driven us both crazy. And, besides…" she smiled, pleasantly. "…Ryu and Chun-Li. Just makes so much sense. They're so happy. And they should be. Plus, I get to be a big sister to Mei. No losses in this situation at all."

Sean smiled, "Good."

"So, now for a more important question," Sakura dashed in front of Sean, causing him to stop. She smiled, slyly. "Why'd you ask if I had thing for Ryu?"

Sean started to blush. "Huh!? Well! Umm… well, I…"

Sakura laughed. She looked at nearby park and saw an empty basketball court. She looked back at Sean, "How about this: we have a sparring match. If I win, you tell me why you asked. If you win, you can ask me anything you want. Anything! And I'll answer with 100% truth."

"You didn't just do that?" Sean asked.

"I did. But this is any question. No matter what it is."

Sean smirked. "I like your challenge and I accept."

"Good!"

"But, uh, you sure you wanna spar with me?" Sean asked.

Sakura scoffed, "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wanted to make sure."

She sneered at him. "What? You scared?"

He jerked his head back, "Scared? Me? Of what?"

"Of me!"

"Of you?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Sakura replied. "Scared that I'll kick your ass!"

Sean chuckled, "That's it! You're on! Let's do this!"

They rushed over to the basketball court and started stretching, prepping for the duel. They didn't have any of their usual gear but that wasn't going to stop them. Both of them wanted to win this bet. Though, they realized it wouldn't be a terrible thing if the other one won.

They both charged, swinging their fists at each other, just barely missing each other's faces. They smiled at one another. Sakura attempted to throw a kick and Sean jumped back to dodge. He came back with an attempt at an uppercut but Sakura moved out of the way. Sakura forward with a straight punch but Sean stepped to the side to avoid it.

They both smiled. This was already a lot more fun than they expected.

They sparred for a little while longer, continually dodging and never being able to land a solid hit. Then again, they didn't really want to at risk landing a blow and hurting each other. After another minute, they threw punches and their fists collided against one another, triggering a large burst of wind.

They stared at each other and started smiling.

"Draw?" Sakura asked.

"If we agree to that, then who wins?" Sean asked.

"We both do. And we each get to ask our questions."

Sean chuckled. "Draw."

They relaxed and stared at each other again, in a comfortable silence.

"Who goes first?"

"You," Sakura smiled. "Why'd you ask?"

Sean rubbed the back of his head, "Because… I wanted to know if… you moving here was for him… and if I was wrong in thinking there was something between us."

"Me kissing you didn't tell you that?"

"It did," Sean admitted. "But… I dunno. I was nervous, I guess."

Sakura giggled. "That's fair. There's nothing between me and Ryu and there was never going to be. Like I said, it was just a fantasy but… I'm glad it never happened. He's my master and my…" She thought about it, "Wow. He's like an uncle to me. Chun-Li's like an aunt." She smiled. "And I wouldn't want that to change for anything."

"That's really awesome," Sean said.

"Yeah, it is," Sakura said. "Now, whatever you want to ask me…" She took a step closer to him. "…go ahead. Only honest answers."

He stared into her eyes, "Can I get three questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. He motioned between them, "Is there something here?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Was the kiss more than just a 'thank you' for me saving you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sean thought for a second, "I probably should've reversed those two questions."

Sakura laughed. "Eh. It'll stay between us. You got one question left."

Sean gathered up all of his confidence and courage, "That something between us… can we… make it official?"

"Well," Sakura placed her finger to her chin. She smiled and looked at him, "Let me put it this way." She stepped even closer and pushed herself up on her toes and her lips met Sean's. They kissed for several minutes before stopping for air.

"Ya know, we can totally blame all of this on Ryu and Chun-Li," Sakura smiled.

"Yeah!" Sean said. "They get into a relationship, have people try to kill them, and drag all of us into it. I mean, seriously, they left us with no choice!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "I mean, you and I are all hot and stuff and of course we'd like each other."

Sean smiled at her, "Works for me."

"Me, too." She stared at him, "We've got you for a whole week, right?"

"Yeah. But… more like _you've_ got me for a whole week."

Sakura smiled. "And when are you coming back?"

Sean smiled, "As soon as I possibly can."

Sakura kissed his cheek, "Good answer."

* * *

 **A/N: I really hoped you guys liked that! It was really fun doing that!  
**

 **So, here's why I'm working on these other couples (and possible in Cammy and Sagat's case), they are just so much fun! After Hearts & Fists worked so well, planning and writing stories for other Street Fighter characters was even more fun. I even have plans to involve some of the newer characters, which is one reason why I mentioned Laura Matsuda in this story. I hope to do a story with her in the future, even making an OC for her. We'll see.**

 **Anyway, hit that Favorite/Follow button and leave me some Reviews! Catch you guys next time!**


End file.
